Technically It's Not Cheating
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: [Sequel to Hear Me] Jake's back from Romania, and Miley has to break up with him, but what happens when Hannah comes back to Zombie High... and they start dating! Mix that in with angry jocks and a guilty Miley, and you have some problems. JILEY. COMPLETE
1. Friends

Chapter 1: Friends

I sat on the couch on the living room and flipped on the TV. Jake had been gone for three months, 3 weeks, and 6 days… not that I was counting or anything.

During those nearly four months, I start high school. Good news, Mr. Corelli transferred over to Seaview High and is now one of my teachers. Bad news, Ms. Kunkle, one of Jackson's teachers last year, moved down from teaching tenth grade, to teaching ninth grade, and guess what? She is also one of my teachers, and let me tell you something, I'm positive that she's holding a grudge on Jackson. Guess who she takes it out on, me! Switching back to good news, I have Lilly and Oliver in those classes.

Jackson made an interesting new friend named Thor. I think he said he was from Minnesota. I never found out what happened to Copper, though I think he and his family moved to where his sister Olivia lives, where ever that is.

It's Sunday afternoon. I was just talking to Lilly, and she's coming over so we can go to the beach. I flipped to another channel and kept it there when I was it was a talk show and Jake was on it.

"Hi I'm Yvette Cairo and we're live in New York with Jake Ryan!" the audience applauded. "So Jake, we've all heard that you were in Romania filming a movie for the past four months. What was that like?" Yvette asked.

"Well, it was totally different from working on Zombie High back in Malibu. There was different people, different set, and a different plot. It was lots of fun, but I missed my friends in Malibu."

"That's right," Yvette said. "Not long before you started the movie, you were in public school in Malibu. How was that?"

"It was a experience that's totally different from home schooling. I would walk into a school filled with students and teachers that are my fans."

"So when are you going back to Malibu?"

"I'm leaving for Malibu today," Jake said. "And I'm starting high school tomorrow."

I screamed and jumped of the couch as if it were on fire. I run over to dad, who was in the kitchen. "Jacob is coming back tomorrow! Jacob's coming back tomorrow!!!" I shout while jumping. Dad didn't seem happy… actually, he seemed sad.

"Miles…" he said quietly. I stopped jumping and calmed down once I noticed his tone. "You can't be with Jacob."

"Why?!" I cried.

"Well, let's start with this…" dad said. "What's the purpose of Hannah Montana?"

"To let me be a normal kid and so I won't get attacked by fans and paparazzi like Jacob does," I said. I could answer this question in my sleep.

"And if you hang out with Jacob…" dad said. I saw were he was going.

"I'd get attack by Jacob's fans and paparazzi…"

"Right… so I think that maybe you guys shouldn't really hang out…" dad said, not really suggesting, but ordering.

"Oh…" I said sadly. What was I supposed to say? 'Dad, that's so unfair!'? It's not like he wants things to be like this. Just then, the phone rang. I went over and answered. "Hello?" I said, still in my sad tone.

"Hey Miley, it's Lilly," she said, not noticing my sad tone. "I have to cancel the beach plans. My grandparents surprised us with a visit just now. What about later?"

"Na," I said. "I'll just see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung around my room the rest of the afternoon. That is, until Jackson came in after he came home from work.

"Hey Miley." he walked in while I was watching TV and lying on my bed. I turned it off and sat up, giving him some acknowledgement.

"Hey Jackson."

"How was your day?" he questions as he sat down on my beanbag.

"Why'd ya ask?" I question in a tone that matched his.

"Dad said you spend the whole afternoon in your room."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No…" Jackson said.

"So I'm guessing he didn't tell you that Jacob's coming back tomorrow."

"Jacob's coming back tomorrow?!" Jackson exclaimed in the same tone of excitement I was using a few hours ago.

"I'll take that as a no…" I mumbled.

"He's coming back tomorrow?" he asks for reassurance. I nodded. "Awesome! But wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why have you been in your room all afternoon?"

"Dad said we shouldn't be together because I'll get attacked by paparazzi and get publicity."

"Harsh," Jackson says sympathetically.

"I know!" I exclaim. "This is so unfair."

I wasn't exactly excited for tomorrow. I hadn't even been able to go on a date with Jacob. I mean, sure, I was his girlfriend in the sixth grade, but we never really went on a date. We were usually busy with musical rehearsals, and afterwards, I wasn't the same. What do you expect? My mom died the night of that musical.

The next day, Monday, Jackson and I left to school early. I was hoping to catch Lilly or Oliver before school starts. After Jackson parked the car, we went our separate ways. Luckily, I saw Lilly in the practically empty halls. She was putting her skateboard in her locker, which is next to mine. Oliver's locker is also close by.

"Lilly!" I called. She turns and smiles.

"Hey Miley."

"I have bad news," I said. Her smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" I tell her the whole Hannah-paparazzi-publicity problem in a whisper.

"You have to break up with him?!" Lilly exclaims.

"Shh!" I said. The halls had began to get more crowd after I got here. I turned to see that we had gotten the attention of most the people in the hall. "What? Don't you people have lives?!" I ask the people in the hall. Once they turned away, I continued, quietly I might add. "Yes Lilly, I have to break up with him."

"Why?" Oliver questioned as he appeared from behind me.

"Ugh, Oliver, my dad doesn't want me getting publicity," I said, frustrated.

After I finished that sentence, a large group of people was entering the hall. Girls screamed their shrilly screams. Guys repeatedly asked him to do the line.

Yes, Jake Ryan has entered the building.

"Hey Jake!" girls from last year's class called, trying to get with Jake. Ones that weren't at Seaview Middle School last year, were new to having a teen heartthrob in their school. Those were the ones that shouted things like, "Oh my gosh! You're Jake Ryan!"

"People, people," Jake said in his superior superstar voice. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my friends." The large group glared at us. Ouch.

He walked over to us and hugged me first. He also gave me a peck on the cheek, which made me feel guilty since I was about to break up with him. Next, he hugged Lilly, and man-hugged Oliver.

"How have ya guys been?" Jake asked.

"Good," I said.

"Yeah, good" Lilly said immediately after me.

"Very good," Oliver said quickly after Lilly. Have I mentioned the Lilly and Oliver weren't very good at lying or keeping secrets? Well, other then my Hannah secret that is. Jake eyed us suspiciously.

"Jacob, there's something I need to tell you…" I said.

"What is it, Mile?"

Lilly and Oliver left, sensing that I wanted to tell him alone. Once they were out of sight, I got nervous. What if he gets mad? I still want to be friends; I just can't hang out too much…

"Jacob, I… I can't be your girlfriend."

He stared at me for a moment, before choking out a, "why?"

"This is different from sixth grade, you're a star now. I can't be getting publicity, I'm sorry," I explain.

"But I could-," Jake said before I cut him off.

"Can we just be friends?"

He looked like he was thinking about, and then he quietly replied, "yeah… friends."


	2. Crazy Waitress

Chapter 2: Crazy Waitress

After having a not-so-great day at school, Jackson drove me home. We went inside and got greet by dad, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey kids."

"Hey dad," Jackson and I replied. We both headed toward our rooms, but dad called me back.

"Wait a sec Miles."

"Yeah dad?" I ask.

"The directors of Zombie High called this morning, since Jacob's back from Romania, they're starting to do taping again. They said that they need you- Hannah on set tomorrow. So after school, tell Jackson to take you straight home so you can change, then we'll leave to the studio."

"All right dad," I said before heading upstairs.

The next day at school, Tuesday, things weren't much better than yesterday. Jake wasn't talking much to anyone. In some ways, it's a good thing that we really didn't get to date here in Malibu. Jake and I never officially were a couple at school. If we had been, then right now, there would probably be hundreds of girls hunting me down, claiming that I broke their poor Jakey's heart.

Trust me, I feel bad about this, but I have to listen to my dad. He just wants what's best for me. Plus, I rather not wake up one morning, to come downstairs and get yelled at by him because I'm on the front page of the newspaper.

After the last bell rang, Jackson and I met up. I told him that I needed to go straight home. So, we went to his car and drove home. When we got there, I went straight to my room and put on a Hannah outfit and my wig. Once I was downstairs, dad was waiting for me with his caterpillar mustache.

"Ready bud?"

"Ready daddy."

We left in his silver convertible and went to the studios were Zombie High is filmed. Dad went to a meeting with the producers and went and changed into my purple dress. Then I went to the make up department. When I was ready, I still had time because my scenes weren't film until later, so I read through my script again.

"All right everyone, take five," I hear Roger the director shout faintly from my temporary dressing room. I heard the sound of people shuffling around. I turned around as I heard the door open. It was Jake, he didn't notice me until he had closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Oh Hannah, sorry. I forgot you were using this room," Jake said in a flat tone.

"It's okay Jaco-ke," I said, quickly covering from saying Jacob. "What's wrong?" I ask, knowing the answer. He's been depressed since I, Miley, broke up with him.

"It just…" Jake said before falling back onto the couch next to me. "That girl I told you about, Miley, she broke up with me when I got back from Romania. We never even got the chance to go on a date."

"Why? What happened?" I ask.

"She said she can't have any publicity," Jake replies.

"That sucks."

An intercom, which I just noticed was hooked up in the room, went on.

"We need the cast of scene 23 on the set," it said. Scene 23, that was us.

"I guess we should get out there," I said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

It took a while, but we got to the kissing scene. I had only had a kiss like that with Jake a handful of times, considering that in the sixth grade we didn't kiss too much. What do you expect? It was sixth grade. And also consider that we were only together a few days in Malibu. The kiss might have been a stage kiss, and I might be Hannah at the moment, but it still had its magic.

After we finished all the scenes that I was going to be in on that episode, we took another break. Jake and I walked back to my dressing room. Jake was acting less depressed than before.

"Hey Hannah, they're not going to be filming any scenes for the rest of the day, and it's… six o clock. Do you wanna go somewhere to eat?"

"Uhh… hold on a sec, I'll be right back," I said. I walked around a bit until a found dad talking to someone.

"Hold on a minute," dad said to who ever he was talking to.

"Hey Hannah," dad greeted me.

"Hey dad," I reply. "Can I go to dinner with get dinner with," I check to make sure no one was in hearing distance. "Jacob," I whisper.

"Sure," dad said. He also made sure no one had come in hearing distance but whispering, "Make sure to call the house afterwards so Jackson can pick you up."

"Kay dad, bye," I said and walked back into my dressing room.

"All right Jake, I can come," I said as I walked back into my dressing room.

"Cool," Jake replies.

"Let me just change outta this dress," I said, getting my clothes and going to the bathroom. Jake was okay because he was wearing causal clothes.

After I got out of the bathroom, I walked towards the mirror and carefully braided my wig so I was less likely to be spotted. I grabbed my sunglasses off the counter and put them so they covered my eyes. Jake came up behind me and put a hat on top of my head.

"Thanks," I said.

"No prob," he replied. He himself already had a hat and sunglasses on. I put my cell phone in my pocket and we left.

We walked down to a Steak n' Shake that was a couple blocks away. We were seated to a table; so far, unnoticed. Then, we were served our drinks, a minute later; a waitress came to take our orders.

"Hi, I'm Cheyanne, and I'll be your waitress this evening," she said to us. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a steak burger with french fries," I told her.

"And I'll have a Steak n' Shake dinner with a side of fries," Jake said.

"What milkshake would u like with that?" Cheyanne asked Jake.

"Uhh, cookies n' cream," Jake replied.

Cheyanne tries to write that down, but it looked like her pen was out of ink buy the way she was scribbling on the pad. The pen flew out of her hand and on to Jake's hat. She tried to get her pen, but she pushed Jake's hat off in the process. As soon as the hat touched the table, I grabbed it and help Jake put it back on before Cheyanne recognized him.

"Sorry about that," she says.

"It's okay," Jake said.

"Your orders will be out shortly," and with that, she left.

"That was close," I said.

"You're telling me," Jake said. "You know, don't tell anyone this, but… sometimes I wish I could be a normal person, ya know?"

"Yeah," I said softly. " I know what ya mean."

Cheyanne came back a few minutes later with a large tray of food. I guess she didn't see the wet floor sign, but before I knew, she was on the floor, and we were covered in food. The eyes of the people in the restaurant were on us.

"I am so sorry!!!" Cheyanne said.

She jumped up and went to Jake first. She pulled out a bottle of Windex and squirted Jake's sunglasses. Then, she pulled out a wag and tried to get rid of the sauce. I could tell Jake was uncomfortable with this. When this wasn't working for Cheyanne, she swiped away the glasses and wiped them furiously.

When she was done, she handed them back to Jake without even looking at him. Jake quickly put them back as she walked over to me. She took my glasses and started cleaning them. I could tell that Jake wanted to get away from this crazy waitress when he got up and attempted to get away. Note how I said 'attempted.' He slipped on the wet-food covered floor, and his hat and sunglasses came off.

Cheyanne turned back to him and screamed, "IT'S JAKE RYAN!!!"

I forgot about my sunglasses and jumped out of my seat. I almost fell as I helped Jake up. We were running out of the restaurant when one of the Steak n' Shake advertisement posters knocked my hat off.

"IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!" girls in the restaurant shriek.

"HEY, YOU DIDN'T PAY!" Cheyanne says, but then finds fifteen dollars on the table. "NEVER MIND!"

We ran out of the restaurant with a crowd chasing us.

Reeeeally fun. Note the sarcasm.


	3. I'm Sick of This!

Chapter 3: I'm Sick of This

Once we had lost the crowd that had been chasing us, we were behind the bowling alley. The sun was setting, so it was about seven o clock. My cell phone started ringing, so I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Jackson.

"Hello?"

"Hey _Hannah_, I was wondering when you were going to call me to pick you up. Dad got home an hour ago."

"I guess you can pick me up now, we're behind the bowling alley."

"Kay, I'll be there in a few," Jackson said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and saw Jake was also on the phone; he was talking to someone about his ride. He got off the phone half a minute later.

"I heard you talking about your ride, so I thought I'd call mine," he said to me.

"Okay…" I replied.

"Hannah?" Jake said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm sick of this!" Jake blurted. "Because I'm famous, my girlfriend, that I love, broke up with me. I get chased about town… I can't even go out go out to eat without something happening!"

"Aren't you used to this?" I ask. "I mean you've spend the past three years of your life like this."

"I guess I should be used to this, it's just…" Jake said as he slid against the wall to the ground. "I love her," he whispered. "So many things have happened between us. We got together in the sixth grade, but then I moved to be an actor. She moved here without me knowing. It was fate when we got back together, but I had to go to Romania before we even started our relationship again. Then, she broke up with me because she couldn't have publicity. That wouldn't have been a problem in sixth grade, when I wasn't famous."

I walked over and sat next to him, giving him a hug. I missed that spark. Maybe, I can make Jake fall for Hannah so I can date him and not worry about the publicity I would get. Though, I feel guilty that I haven't told him that I'm Hannah.

Click.

Jake and I looked up and saw someone with a camera running off.

"Oh, this is great, just great. Now Miley might get mad at me and think that I thought our relationship was nothing since I moved on so fast- which I didn't!" Jake said. "Another reason to hate being famous, paparazzi."

I might have been able to reply to that, if Jackson didn't pull over and beep his horn. He was wearing a colorful clown afro and big sunglasses to disguise him so Jake won't recognize him.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"That's, uh… my ride," I said, slightly embarrassed. Just then, a limo pulled up.

"There's my ride too," Jake said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I walked over to Jackson's car and got in.

"Why the clown wig?" I asked in a whiny tone as we drove off.

"Cause it's fun."

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, as predicted, Jake and Hannah had made the front page of the newspaper. It was titled 'Jake and Hannah, Hollywood's new couple?' I feel bad that Jake's worrying about me being mad at him. 

"Lilly in 10," Jackson says, dropping the phone on the couch and running to the door.

Lilly skated in saying, "did you see the newspaper this morning?!" She stopped when she got to me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Tell me, I need details!"

"Uh… no. We're gonna be late to school," I said. Lilly came over early today so we could walk together, well, technically she skateboarded.

"Come on, tell me on the way."

"Fine."

So on the way to school, I told Lilly about Zombie High, the kiss, dinner, the waitress fiasco, running, and the conversation with Jake behind the bowling alley.

"So he thinks that you, Miley, would be mad at him because he was caught with Hannah- you hugging him, not knowing it was you?" Lilly says.

"Exactly!" I exclaim.

"Wow, this is confusing," says Lilly as they get to their lockers.

"At least it's not as confusing as when he thought there was three me's. Tennessee me, regular me, and Hannah me."

"True."

After school, I got a call from Jake when I was in my room. It was from my Hannah phone, so guess who it was for, 'Hannah me.'

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Hannah," Jake said. "Did you see today's newspaper?"

"Yeah, I saw," I reply. "Uh… what should we do?"

"Well… the press already thinks we're dating, so… do you want to pretend to date?" Jake asks.

Better than nothing, I thought.

"Sure."

"Cool, uh, I'll call you tomorrow so we can make plans."

"All right," I said. "Bye."

"Bye."

When I flipped the phone shut, I squealed and jumped on my bed. I was going to date Jake Ryan again! Well… it was Hannah-me… and it is pretend… but still!

* * *

The next morning at school, I was at my locker when Lilly and Oliver met up with me. 

"You guys won't believe what happened last night!"

"What?" Lilly and Oliver ask in unison.

"Well _Oliver_, you kinda have to know about the Zombie High taping to hear this one," I said to Oliver.

"Oh don't worry, I told him," Lilly says. I glared at her.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Never mind," I said, toning my voice down. "Anyways, Jake called Hannah last night and asked her to pretend date him."

"No way!" they said in unison.

"Yes way! This is so awesome!"

After school, once everyone had left, including Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver, I walked over to my locker. I opened it and took out my math book. Mrs. Ullman was going to tutor me before the test. I almost closed my locker, but I decided, that since everyone was gone, I didn't have to close it. So, I left my locker opened and carried my math book over to Mrs. Ullman's room

Boy was I in for a surprise when I got back.

* * *

A/N: Hey again, I was watching Achy Jakey Heart again and thought: maybe instead of Jake trying to be a normal kid, Miley could have been with him as Hannah. Lol. 

Outta curiosity, how do you guys think Jake should find out that Miley is Hannah?

A. Jackson messes up once again.

B. Miley tells him.


	4. It Was A Dare

Chapter 4: It Was A Dare

After I was done with my tutoring, I walked back to my locker. When I got to my locker, it was closed. I carefully put my combination in. Half of me was expecting something to pop out, the other half thought that the first have was crazy and that the janitor probably closed it.

When I opened my locker, my first half was teasing my second half because the second have was wrong.

Jake Ryan was stuff inside my locker.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh hey Miley, so this is your locker," he said causally.

"What are you doing in there?" I ask as I help him out.

"Well… it's a long story," he said while readjusting his backpack. I crossed my arms.

"We have time." As he started telling me what happened, we slowly walked towards the exit of the school.

"Theses football jocks came to me, accusing me of stealing their Blonde Goddess: Hannah Montana. I could've handle one or two of them, but there was seven of them. Your locker was open so…"

"Ooo," I said, wincing. "My bad, I guess I should have closed my locker."

"Eh, it's over now. Plus, it gave us a chance to talk. I really miss that," Jake said.

"Me too," I said softly.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Jake came in closer and kissed me. I kissed back for a second, before remembering I couldn't date him. I pulled away and ran past the entrance of the school and to Jackson's car, which was there in the car loop.

"Whoa, what's with the running," Jackson asks.

"Doesn't matter, just go," I said.

* * *

I walked of stage after finishing my concert the next day. I went to my dressing room and closed the door, but as I walked across the room, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I walk to the door.

"It's Jake," the person said.

"Are ya sure?" I ask jokingly just to annoy him.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Jake said. I laughed and opened the door.

"Hey," I said, leaning against my door frame.

"Hey." We stared at each other for a minute before I broke the trans by opening the door wider to let him in. He walked in and I shut the door.

"So," I said after we got seated on the couch.

"So…" Jake responded. "Look, Hannah-,"

"Hannah, we're leaving in a few," dad says, popping his head in.

"Kay," I reply. After I was sure he was gone, I said, "you were saying?"

"Well, you see… I know we never started to pretend to be together in front of the press, but I can't do that. I still love Miley, and I don't even want to pretend to be in a relationship with anyone."

No, no, no, this isn't good. How am I supposed to hang out with Jake if he doesn't want to pretend date?!

"Hannah, are you oka-," Jake tried to say since I wasn't responding, but the door opened.

"Miles, dad said it's time to go," Jackson said as he walked in wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Oh…"

"Miles?" Jake asked. "Hannah, why did this guy call you Miles?"

"Oh, you know… it was a dare," I said.

"A dare?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, me, him, and our friends Lola, and Owen were playing truth or dare. You know how that game gets crazy, right?" I asked him. Before giving him the chance to answer, I continued. "Well he was dared to call me Miles for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, and I don't know what happened, but the name kinda stuck," Jackson said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Okay…?" Jake said, confused.

Two more people came into the room without noticing Jake. It was Lilly, who was in a purple wig dressed up as Lola, and Oliver, in a blonde wig dressed up as Owen.

"Miley, the limo's waiting," Oliver said.

"You donut!" Lilly said, slapping his shoulder.

"Miley?" Jake asked Jackson and I.

"Well, ya see, there was this other dare…" Jackson starts.

"And I've only met one person who's called a donut, and he's Oliver," Jake said to Oliver in a knowing tone as he pulled off the Oliver's blonde wig.

"Nice going Lilz," Oliver mumbled.

"Of course, Ms. 'Not that we've ever met cause I'm home schooled in Canada,' you're Lilly," Jake said to Lilly and took off her wig. Now heading to Jackson. After staring at him for two seconds, Jake knew who he was.

"Jackson," he says. "Not Hannah _slash_ Miley's old boyfriend; Miley's brother," Jake said taking off his hat and sunglasses.

"How'd ya know that!" Jackson and I replied in unison.

"That happened when you were in Romania!" I said.

"It went international," Jake replied bitterly. "Is there anything else you didn't tell me _Miley_?"

"Jeez, you kids are slower than Uncle Earle in the shower," dad said, walking in wearing his mustache. "Oh…" he noticed Oliver and Lilly each holding their wig in their hands, Jackson holding his hat and sunglasses in his hand, an angry Jake, and a sad Miley.

"Hey Jacob…" dad said, not really knowing what else to say.

* * *

A/N: Hey peoples, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, the majority thought Jackson should mess it up, and he sorta did. He was the first to raise Jake's superstition. I'm balancing this story with "Chances: A Million To One," which I'm working on with my friend Liz. You should check it out if you haven't already. Thanks again. 


	5. My Real Name Isn't

Chapter 5: My Real Name Isn't

"I'm outta here," Jake said, storming out of the dressing. Once he had left, dad spoke up.

"You kids care to explain what just happened?" dad asked.

"Dad, don't you think this day has been long enough?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

The weekend wasn't exactly fun. I felt horrible that Jake had found my Hannah secret like that. I am pretty sure that he avoided Jackson, Oliver, Lilly, and me this weekend, especially Jackson and I. He wasn't at the beach, or the mall, or any of the places I'd usually bump into him at.

I guess if I were him, I would be avoiding me too. This isn't the first time I didn't tell him about another identity. I didn't tell him that I was his old girlfriend from Tennessee either.

Why does Jackson always slip my secrets?

Don't get me wrong; I know he doesn't do that on purpose. Particularly, when he revealed my Hannah secret. Sometimes he comes on as a careless slob, but he is still my protective older brother. We might not be as close as before mom died, but I still consider him not only my brother, but also one of my friends.

Monday wasn't so great, though, I saw it coming: Jake ignored and avoided me through out the day. Luckily, I have a plan. I have math tutoring again today after school. Since the press still things that Jake and Hannah are dating, I'm going to leave my locker open again.

* * *

Jake walked out of the video lab half an hour later. He walked down the hall and turned to be greeted by the same seven jocks.

"Hey Zombie Boy," one greeted him with a hard punch on the shoulder.

"H-hey…" Jake said, shaking.

"We told you to stay away from _our_ blonde goddess," another jock said, getting to the point.

"I am staying away from her," Jake said a little more confidently.

"Then why hasn't there been anything in the paper?" the jock that gave him the punch on the shoulder asked.

"I don't think the press knows," Jake said.

"Then how do we really know if you and Hannah broke up?" another one asked.

"Because I like someone else!" Jake said, frustrated. The jocks all looked shocked.

"You like someone other than Hannah?!" a different jock asked. 'This is so confusing, first they want me to not be with her, and now they are mad I like someone else?' Jake thought.

"Who is better than Hannah Montana," the largest one said, grabbing Jake's shirt collar, lifting him, and slamming him against the wall of lockers. 'Even if Miley didn't tell me about her being Hannah, I don't want to get her into this,' Jake thought.

"I don't have to tell you," Jake said.

"Well then," the largest jock said. "Maybe you'll tell us tomorrow..." Jake was confused about what he said: why he was being nicer than usual. "After you have sometime to think about," the jock continued with a mischievous grin.

The group carried Jake to Miley's locker and stuffed him in again like they did on Thursday.

"Have fun," the biggest one said before shutting the locker and leaving Jake in the darkness.

* * *

I walked out of Mrs. Ullman's classroom and headed down to my locker. I smiled. The locker was closed.

When I got there, I lightly tapped the locker.

"Jacob?" I ask to make sure he was in there, though I was pretty sure he was since my locker was closed.

"Miley?" I hear him ask softly behind the locker door.

"Yeah, it's me," I reply equally as soft. "I was hoping we could talk…"

Jake changed the tone of his voice saying, "Well I don't want to talk." I grinned. I had been expecting an answer like that.

"Okayyyy then, I just I'll just go then," I said in a singsong voice while walking in place so Jake would think I'm walking down the hall.

I counted in my head, 3, 2, 1-.

"Wait Miley!" Jake shouts. Perfect timing.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"We can talk, but can you let me out?" Jake asked.

"Promise you won't run away?" I asked.

"Promise," he said. "I'd do a spit shake if I wasn't in locked in here."

"Alright," I said, and put in my locker combination. I took a step back and opened my locker.

"Thanks," Jake said as I helped him out.

"No prob," I reply. I grabbed what I need out of my locker and put it in my messenger bag before closing it. I started walking towards the entrance of the school and motioned him to follow, which he did.

"Look, Jacob, I was going to tell about my secret when you were breaking up with Hannah, but then Jackson came, and I felt like I shouldn't tell you."

"Why would feel like that?" Jake asked, confused. I could tell in his voice that he was slightly hurt. "I mean, I found out that you were the same Miley in Tennessee, I thought we could tell each other our secrets."

"But the secrets are so different. The one about me being the girl you knew from Tennessee was a secret from just you. My Hannah secret is a secret from the world. I thought you'd get mad and you'd…" I said, not wanting to continue.

"What? Tell your secret?" Jake asked softly, sensing my sadness. "I'd _never_ do that Miley. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you did look pretty mad when you found out," I said, stopping near the entrance. Jackson was about there in his car. He must have seen me because he beeped his horn.

"I gotta go," I said.

"Wait, we weren't finished. Can I come with you?" Jake asked.

"Do you have your hat and sunglasses?" I asked.

"Yep," Jake said as he pulled them out.

BEEP!

Jackson beeped his horn again. I turned around and gave him a gesture to wait a second. Jeez, he's so impatient. I turned back to Jake. He had put on his hat and glasses.

"Okay, let's go," I said, pulling him by the wrist, out to Jackson's car.

"Hey Miles, Jacob," Jackson said to us. I could tell that he wasn't sure how to act towards Jacob.

The ride to the house was silent. Jackson parked, and then Jake and I went to the deck and sat down.

"So, where were we?" Jake said.

"You had asked me why I thought you would tell my secret, and I said that you looked mad when you found out," I replied.

"Well yeah, I was mad. I felt like you didn't trust me because you don't tell me your secrets, I found them out," Jake said. "I would NEVER tell your secret though. I just wish you would trust me."

There was a moment of silence before I responded. "Alright," she said. "To prove that I trust you, I'll tell you a secret that not even Lilly and Oliver know; only my dad and Jackson do."

"What would that be?" Jake asked me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard Jake mumbling "Please don't have a boyfriend, please don't have a boyfriend." I looked at him and he stopped.

"My real name isn't Miley, it's Destiny."

"Destiny?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone," I said.

"Only if you don't tell anyone this… my real name isn't Jake," he said.

"Of course it's not, it's Jacob," I replied.

"Actually, Jacob's my middle name," Jake said.

"Then what's you're first name?" I ask confusedly.

"My really name is Leslie," he said. I stared at his face for signs that he was joking. None. Wow, he really is a good actor. I busted out laughing.

"Good one," I said, clutching my stomach as I lowered myself against the bench.

"I'm serious." I froze and jumped back up into sitting position.

"Sorry," I squeak out, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Jake said with a reassuring smile. We hugged and then he pulled away. "Why did you break up with me as Miley then agree to go out with me as Hannah?"

* * *

A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. 


	6. One In A Million

Chapter 6: One In A Million

"Why did you break up with me as Miley then agree to go out with me as Hannah?" Jake asked.

"I told you that I couldn't get publicity, right?" I asked.

"Right…" Jake said.

"Well, Hannah can get publicity, so I thought that you could date her instead."

"And ya didn't want to let me in on this?" Jake asked.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Jake said. "So… do you think Hannah would like to be my girlfriend?" I smiled.

"I think she would love to be your girlfriend." We leaned in until Jake pulled away and put a finger on my lips. He smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miley," he teased. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh just shut up," I said, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him.

After a minute, Jake pulled away. "One problem."

"What?" I asked.

"Remember those jocks I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well they don't want me dating 'Hannah'" Jake said, using air quotes around Hannah. "And I rather not be stuffed in your locker every day."

"I don't know… I kinda like that," I said, grinning.

"Miley…" Jake whined.

"Fine, fine, I have an idea." We walked into the house and upstairs to my room. I directed him to my closet and opened the door.

"What does your closet have anything to do with your idea?" Jake asked. I grinned.

"Just watch," I said as I moved the rack of my regular clothes aside and opened the French doors to my Hannah closet.

"So this is were you keep your Hannah stuff," Jake said as he walked inside and looked around.

"Wow, you're not even half as excited as Lilly was," I said.

"I'm a guy," Jake replied. "So what's your idea?"

"Bribe them," I said simply.

"Bribe them? With what?" Jake asked. I walked over to one of my accessory shelves and opened a wooden box.

"You said there was seven of them, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah…" I dug through my box and got what I needed.

"Here," I said, handing eight backstage passes to him.

"Backstage passes?" Jake asked.

"Yep, to my concert. I meet them, and they leave you alone," I said.

"Wait a second… there's eight passes here, and there's seven of those jocks," Jake said with a cute confused looked on his face.

"Oh my bad, maybe I'll take Oliver or something…" I said, taking the extra pass out of his hand.

"Wait, I'll go!" Jake exclaimed. I laughed.

"Alright then."

"So where do you keep the wigs?" Jake asked randomly.

"Over here," I said as I crossed the closet and pushed the button the made some more shelves come out. I took out the most common Hannah wig; long strait blonde hair with bangs, and put it on.

"Hey Hannah," Jake said with a joking, yet cocky grin. I played along.

"Hey babe, I didn't see you_ all weekend_," I replied over dramatically.

"Well let's make up for that," Jake said, before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back, ignoring the fact that I heard the door open.

"I guess they worked it out," I heard Jackson say before closing the door and leaving.

* * *

"Hey guys," Jake said to the jocks in the empty hallway the next day. "I know you're mad at me, but I got something for you." He waved the seven passes to them.

* * *

"Kay ya'll, here's the final song of the night," I announced to the crowd later on Friday night as Hannah. "It's dedicated to my special someone, you know who you are." I winked to Jake, who was with the jocks from our school by the side of the stage.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
didn't think twice or rationalize. Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
Can't believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes _

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
Can't believe it, you're one in a million  
_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this _

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
Can't believe it, you're one in a million_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
Can't believe it, you're one in a million_

The audience exploded with applause.

"Aw, you guys are awesome!" I said to them. "Drive safely and good night everybody!" I said, walking off stage.

"Hey Hannah," Jake said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's H-h-hannah Montana," the largest jock said. The jocks screamed like little girls while Jake and I held back our laughter.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't able to work on this yesterday cause my family was at my cousin's house all day for the 4th of July. For those of you reading Chances: A Million To One, I'll try to update that tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. 


	7. Complications

Chapter 7: Complications

Saturday, day after the concert, I met up with Lilly at the beach. I feel like I haven't been spending enough time with her, and apparently so did she, because she showed no hesitation when she said she would be here.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said as she jogged over with her beach blanket. We were at our usual tan spot. I already had my towel laid out.

"Hey Lilly," I returned the greeting.

She laid her towel next to mine and we sat down. The sun was high in the sky, beaming down its afternoon heat. People were spread around everywhere. They were tanning, surfing, and making sand castles. Jackson was working his shift at Rico's.

"So how did your plan for last night's concert go?" Lilly asked, since she wasn't able to be there.

"Perfect. The jocks were excited just to meet me. They were acting like ten-year-old girls, so I don't think they'll be bothering Jake anytime soon," I replied with a grin.

* * *

I went to school on Monday. Some things have changed since the press found out that Hannah and Jake are dating. Most of his fan girls have left him alone, yet some still won't give up. I had to resist the urge to spend time with him, to hold his hand, kiss his cheek. 

THIS IS TORTURE!

The only times we can be together are concerts or premieres. We decided to try and stay away from restaurant dinners since the Steak n' Shake incident. I love my fans, but gosh, sometimes I wish they'd leave me alone when I'm Hannah.

I sat in math class and continued to stare at the clock, waiting for class to end. Ha, no wonder Mrs. Ullman suggested I get tutored. The next time Jake and I can hang out, is at my concert on Friday. Four days, seven hours, and forty-seven minutes from now.

THIS IS ENDLESS! **(A/N: lol, kinda like how Jake said it at the ice cream shop in Achy Jakey Heart.)**

After class, I walked towards my locker. I noticed two things at once, the janitor's closet, and Jake. I opened the door to the closet and went in. I kept the door a little open and looked out into the hall. It wasn't too crowded, and most people were just leaving to their destination since school was over. Luckily, Jake didn't have any fans with him at the moment. He started walking past the closet, and he was right by it.

Perfect.

I grabbed the sleeve of his blazer and pulled him in, quickly closing the door.

"AHH!" Jake shouted.

"Shush it Ryan," I said. He automatically recognized my voice.

"Jeez Miles, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said jokingly.

"Well what if I died?" Jake retorted.

"You're just thinking about your fans, aren't you?" I asked.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You so are thinking about your fans," I said.

"How would you know?" Jake questions.

"With my super Mil-lay powers."

"Fine, I am," Jake said. "They'd be crushed if I died."

"I can't believe you're thinking about how crushed your fans would be if you got a heart attack when I pulled you in here, not your friends or family."

"Is there a point you dragged me in here," Jake asked, and even if we are in the dark, I could tell he began to smirk. "My girlfriend wouldn't like me in a closet with my ex."

"Ugh, that's the thing Jacob, I could take it anymore! How can you handle this??"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm such an amazing actor," he said. The light cracks of the door gave the room a dimly lit effect. I could tell he was flashing his cocky superstar grin off to nowhere. I slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jake questions.

"Just cause," I reply. I no longer resist the urge to kiss him, and pulled him down to my level by his blazer collar, pressing his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away.

"What was that-," Jake starts.

"Just cause." He grinned, as did I.

"Like I said, I don't think my girlfriend would like this," Jake said as he continued to hold my waist. I leaned up on my toes and whispered into his ear.

"Tell her: technically it's not cheating." With that, Jake pulled me into another kiss.

After a few minutes, I remembered that we were still in school. I pulled away.

"Jake, we should leave," I said.

"Alright," he said.

"Do you still have those hat and sunglasses?" I ask.

"Course," Jake said, with our eyes adjusted to the closet's lighting, Jake was able to pull out his disguise.

I carefully and quietly opened the door. The hall was empty. I got out and motioned Jake to follow. We quickly walked out of school to see Jackson in his car. His seat was pull down to laying position and his sunglasses were on. I could tell that he had probably fallen asleep.

"Come on," I told Jake. We walked to the car and got in the back, well, as far as we could get with the driver's seat down against it.

"Jackson," I said, shaking his shoulder. "Jackson!"

"Huh, wha??" he questions tiredly.

"Move your seat, we gotta get home," I tell him.

"Oh hey Jacob," Jackson says upon seeing him. Now that Jake isn't mad at me anymore, he isn't mad at Jackson either.

"Hey Jackson," Jake says.

"Home, now," I said, getting to the point.

"Fine, fine," Jackson said while starting the car.

He drove us to our house and parked the car. Jake and I went straight to my room as usual.

"Jacob, I wanna go swimming at the beach," I said.

"Okay…" Jake said, a little confused at my random idea. "I guess I'll go home and change into my swim trunks, then we'll meet-,"

"But who would I go as?" I ask, getting to the point. I don't really want to go swimming at the beach at the moment, I just want to know what we would do if we did go to the beach.

"Uhhh… Miley?" Jake said, more like ask.

"But then they would think you're cheating on me with me," I said.

"Huh?" Jake asked. I let out an exasperated sigh as I fell on to my bed, covering my head with my pillow.

"Go as Hannah then," Jake said, noticing my frustration. I uncovered my head.

"Hello, _swimming_, _water_. I can't wear a wig in the ocean!"

"Oh, umm…" Jake said, trying to think of other ideas.

"That's the thing Jacob," I said softly. "I wanna just go to the beach with you- without all these complications," I explain. After a moment of silence, Jake spoke up.

"Well the way I look at it, we have two different ways to go at this…"

"We?" I ask, smirking.

"Just listen."

* * *

A/N: Hey peoples, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I have an important question for you… 

Do you think Miley should reveal her Hannah secret to the world?


	8. New Guy Say What!

Chapter 8: New Guy Say What?!

I took the smirk off my face and listened to Jake.

"I'm not too crazy about the first idea, but it's still an option," Jake said as he took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Alright… what is it?" I ask.

"You could reveal your Hannah secret and live one life, or-," Jake said before me cutting him off.

"Reveal my Hannah secret…" I said, mainly to myself, liking the idea.

"Wait Miley, I don't think you should consider that one, I just brought it up cause it's an option. I mean, you have a double life so you don't get publicity as yourself. Think about it, it's hard enough going out as Hannah once and a while, but what about all the time," Jake explained. "You get chased and bothered and annoyed and stalked and-,"

"I don't know Jacob, I kinda like the idea."

"Then at least listen to the next one."

"Alright," I said.

"_I_ could live a double life," he said. I busted out laughing.

"You… a double life?" I manage to say between laughs. "Like you can manage a double life!"

"Fine, never mind," Jake said. "Look, I gotta get home, I'll see you in two weeks." He got off the bed and tried to hurry out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, TWO WEEKS?!?!" I exclaimed as I jump off my bed.

"Yeah… I might have forgotten to tell you that I'm going to go to New Zealand for the filming of the season finale of Zombie High."

"Yeah, ya might've forgotten to mention that."

"Sorry Miles, I have to get home and get ready to leave," Jake says as he walks over to me. "I'll see you in two weeks, until then, don't do anything about the Hannah secret, okay?" Jake holds my hands in his, giving me a hopeful smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, bye Jacob," I said, and gave him a peck on the lips. He left the house and I thought everything was going to be fine, until the next day at school.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Ryan will not be learning here anymore," Ms. Kunkle said.

I felt like screaming out, "WHAT!" but I couldn't. I don't hang out with him at school, and 'Hannah' is his girlfriend, not me. To everybody at school expect Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson, I had no current relationship with Jake Ryan.

I was kind of mad that Jake didn't tell me he was going to stop going to Seaview. What if he doesn't come back? I called his cell phone a bunch of times, but every time, it went to a recording. "We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been temporary disconnected."

* * *

The next two weeks went by pretty slow. I would find myself thinking about Jake a lot. What if something happened? Or maybe his cell phone's line was turned off while he was in New Zealand. Why did he stop going to Seaview without telling me?

"Miley, stop worrying about Jake," Lilly said quietly so no one but Oliver and I could hear it.

It's been exactly two weeks and he's not here. The three were in Mr. Corelli's homeroom. It's sort of ironic that he teaches us again.

"Yeah Miley, he'll be back soon," Oliver says with a piece of chocolate chip granola bar in his mouth.

"Oliver, chew- then swallow," Lilly explain to him as if he was three.

Then, we hear the door open. Mr. Corelli walks in with a boy I didn't know. He had regular brown hair, and we haven't met, but there's something about his eyes… there's a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

"Oken, hand it over," Mr. Corelli says. Oliver threw him the granola bar and slouched down. "You guys gotta stop sneaking food into class," Mr. Corelli said after taking a bite of the granola bar.

Wow, this is just like last year… sort of.

"Anyways, we have a new student. Everyone, this is Jared Leman," Mr. Corelli said, reading the name from Jared's schedule. "Go ahead and take a seat, Jared."

Jared walked over to the closest empty seat to him, which was the seat next to me, and sat down. He looked towards me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back._ No Miley, you don't like him! _I scolded myself. There was a familiar smile on his face, and his eyes… that sparkle it's so… I don't know, but there's something about him…

* * *

After school, Oliver, Lilly, and I went to the ice cream shop.

"I think Jake was right, if I was you-know-who all the time, my fans would follow me all the time. It's hard enough just sometimes, cause all they do is this," I said, widening my eyes and making a weird face at Lilly.

"Okay, that's weird," Lilly said. "And easy with the liner, looking at little trampy."

"She looks very nice to me," Jared said sweetly as he walked over to us.

"Thanks, appreciate it, but I have a boyfriend," I said.

"What a coincidence, cause I have a girlfriend named Miley," Jared says.

"New guy say what?!"


	9. Cheesy Omelet Man

Chapter 9: Cheesy Omelet Man

"Still think I can't live a double life?" he asks.

"Jacob?" I whisper. As an answer, he pulled my into a short sweet kiss. Usually I'm against PDA, but hey, it's been two weeks!

"Actually, it's Jared now," Jake said.

"Well Jared, were you really filming in New Zealand?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I got the idea on the plane ride there. Since I was going to be gone for two weeks, I thought it was the perfect opportunity."

"You did all this for me?" I asked.

"I did this for us," Jake replied. I was about to kiss him, but Lilly got my attention by clearing her throat. Jake and I turned to her. She was giving me a look, the kind of look that said: what do you think you're doing?'

I turned back to Jake, who was doing so at the same time. Now, we were only an inch apart. I couldn't help but back away laughing. I found it funny that we turned at the same time. Jake did too, because he did the same thing. Lilly and Oliver were probably looking at us like we are crazy, but I don't care at the moment. Man, that was a long two weeks.

* * *

"Okay class, you will begin you finally exam now, it will count as twenty percent of your final grade," Ms. Kunkle said as she passed out the test papers the next day. "You may begin."

"Done," Rico said, almost immediately. "Sorry I took so long teach. I wanted to recheck my answers."

Finally, it's almost time for summer vacation, just three more weeks. No more Kunkle and her prison warden voice. Well, better work on this final, if I don't pass this, I'll end up in summer school. That means more of Kunkle and her prison warden voice.

* * *

I was walking over to me and Jake's- excuse me, me and _Jared's_ locker. Hopefully, that won't raise any suspicion. When I was almost there, I saw a girl talking to him. By the looks of it, she was trying to flirt with him, but he was just putting his books away, not really paying attention to her.

I got closer, and listened to what the girl was saying.

"-And so me and some friends are going to the beach after school. Wanna come?" she said.

Jake turned to her with a bored expression on his face, but when he saw me, his expression changed to a bright smile. I love the fact that I can make him smile. I walked over to them and stood next to him.

"Actually, I have plans this afternoon," Jake said, taking my hand. The girl, rejected, walked away. "Man, even as Jared I still get girls asking me to hang out."

"Aw, too bad you're taken," I said.

"Yeah, you're right, come on my beautiful girlfriend," Jake said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking me towards the lunchroom.

"You're so cheesy," I said.

After school, Lilly and Oliver joined Jake and me as we walked to my house. Jackson had to go to work straight after school, so he couldn't drive us. Dad surprised us by saying he had a new song. I got Lucky Lulu and we all sat down and listened to dad sing the song.

"We all wanna believe in love. We all believe in something… bigger than just us…" dad finished.

"Dad, that song is awesome! It might be the best song you have ever written!" I exclaimed before realizing something. There was no 'Cheesy Omelet Man,' eggs, bacon, and cinnamon toast. This meant that there was bad news. "What's the bad news?"

"What are you talking-," dad said, trying to play innocent.

"Oh, please. Just tell me the bad news, dad," I said.

"Alright… your cousin Luann's coming to visit- who wants pie?" dad said.

"Again?!" Lilly and I shout in unison.

"I hope it's not cherry," Oliver says. "I was never able to get that stain out."

"It's apple," dad said. Oliver jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Jake sat there confused.

"Who's Luann?" Jake asked.

"She's my evil witch of a cousin that you were lucky enough not to meet in Tennessee."

"Listen to Miley on this one, Jake," Lilly says. "She looks just like Miley. She almost revealed Miley's secret at a Halloween party last year."

"Dad, what if she tries to reveal my secret again," I ask in panic

"Don't worry Mile, your Uncle Bobby said she'll behave herself this time," dad said.

"Aw man!" Oliver cried, taking a seat next to Lilly with a big pie stain on his shirt. We all laughed. The doorbell rang. Hmm, wonder who that is. I walked over and opened the door.

"Howdy cuz," Luann greeted.

"Hey Luann," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"And who is this," Luann said, seeing a new face. She walked over to Jake.

"Uh… Jared," Jake said.

"Well, nice to meet ya." She walked over to dad and gave him a hug. "Hey there Uncle Robbie."

"Hi Luann," dad replied. She then went to where Lilly and Oliver were sitting.

"Hey Lulu."

"It's Lilly," Lilly said, annoyed already.

"Right…" Luann said, turning to Oliver and smiling. "Oliver, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, grinning like an idiot. Was it my imagination, or was Lilly glaring at Luann now?

"Well, I'll see ya'll later, I'm gonna go unpack," Luann said before going upstairs.

"Okay… Lilly, Oliver, me and Jake are going to the beach. Wanna come?" I ask.

"We are?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, we are."

"Actually, Oliver and I have to go, bye," Lilly said before dragging Oliver out of the house.

"Bye daddy," I said as I hurried Jake out of the house. I rather not have to take Luann with us.

"Lilly was right, she does look just like you," Jake says as we walk to the beach.

"Yeah, so be careful, okay? She can look just like me if she wants to."

"Alright," Jake says. "She kinda dresses like you did in the sixth grade."

"_Kinda_," I say. "And please, like you didn't dress anything like that."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to get this up asap. Credit for the idea of bringing Luann back goes to wolfwhisperer. 


	10. Movie Night

Chapter 10: Movie Night

They had made it through the week with nothing evil from Luann. Friday after school, Jake went to Rico's as Jared. Miley was going to meet him there. Jackson had started his shift already. Jake took a seat on one of the stools. He was the only costumer there at the moment.

"Hey Jackson," Jake said.

"Hey Jacob," he replied.

"It's Jared," Jake corrects, afraid someone might over hear and he'd end up having to sign a bunch of autograph and repeatedly say his signature line: Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again.

"Like anyone is gonna over hear this," Jackson said, as if he had just read Jake's mind. Miley appeared a minute later and took a seat next to Jake.

"Hello Jared," she greeted.

Miley placed her hand on his, which made him feel cold. 'Why do I feel cold? Miley's touch always makes me feel warm.'

Jake shot a look at Jackson a questionable look. The 'this is Luann isn't it' look. Jackson nodded.

"Nice try Luann," Jake said.

"What? I'm Miley," Luann said.

"Sure, and I'm Bucky Kentucky," Jackson replied sarcastically. "Now get home before I tell my dad that you were trying to be Miley."

Luann frowned and angrily walked away.

"Lilly said that her, Oliver, and Miley's dad thought that Luann was good, until they saw the truth at the Halloween party. What about you?" Jake asks Jackson.

"You're talking to the only guy that believed it was Luann's fault when Miley got pushed into the well when she was six. I knew Luann is evil," Jackson said, pointing his thumb at himself, smiling proudly.

"Wow, so how did you tell the difference?" Jake asked.

"I know it sounds stupid, but Miley never says hello. She's more of a 'hey' or 'hi' person. I didn't really want to jump to conclusions, but when you looked at me, I knew you found something wrong."

"Yeah, she hand was usually cold when she touched me. That never seems to happen with Miley."

* * *

"You guys," I say as I run over to Rico's. "I just saw Luann walking home, and she was dressed like me. What happened?!" Jake stared at me for a moment with a questioning look on his face. "What is it Jacob?" I ask in an almost whisper so no one would hear me call him Jacob. 

"Just making sure that you're Miley," Jake said. By now, he knew I was Miley since I called him Jacob. "Luann had been pretending to be you."

"How long did it take you to notice it wasn't me?" I ask, slightly panicked that Luann might have an upper advantage.

"Not very long, it only took me until she put her hand over mine. It gave me a cold feeling. I knew it wasn't you, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure, so Jackson confirmed it for me."

"Aw, you guys rock," I said to the two and sat down before turning to Jake. "Wanna have a movie night at my house?"

"Sure," Jake said.

"What movie are we watching?" Jackson asked, not being nosy or annoying or anything. He was serious.

"Well actually, Jackson…" Gosh, I hate reminding him, but sometimes he forgets that Jake is not only our friend, but also my boyfriend. "I was thinking it would be just me and Jake…"

"Oh," Jackson said.

"Sorry Jackson, I just wanted to be with Jacob alone..." Jake's phone started ringing.

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with-_

"Hello?" Jake answered while standing up and walking a few feet away. Jackson and I exchanged glances as Jake gave short responses into the phone. "Bye." I stood up and walked closer to him.

"If We Were A Movie?" I ask to Jake, smirking.

"I can never get enough of that song," Jake said with a grin. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight… eight-ish?" Jake asked, smiling a genuine smile.

"Eight-ish," I confirm with a giggle. "Bye." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," he replied to me. "Bye Jackson."

"Bye Jacob," Jackson replies before Jake goes off and I sit back down.

"We'll do a movie night some other time. All three of us," I tell Jackson.

"Thanks," Jackson replies, smiling.

* * *

Jake rang the doorbell at eight o clock on the dot. I greeted him at the door. Of course, he was dressed as Jared. 

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey Miley," Jake replies. "So what are we watching?"

"I was thinking Norbit."

"Cool." Jake sat on the couch in the living room. I got a large bowl of popcorn already on the table in front of the couch.

"Sprit or Coke?" I ask him.

"Uh… Coke," Jake replies. I went to the kitchen and got to cokes out of the fridge. I walked back to the living room and handed one to Jake before starting the movie.

Later on, Jake had the popcorn bowl on his lap, stuffing his face with popcorn. I finished my soda and turn to Jake. He was mindlessly eating the popcorn.

"Jake," I whisper, setting my hand on his forearm.

"Luann!" he exclaimed as he jumped, spilling the popcorn.

"Luann?" I ask in confusion, pausing the movie.

"Don't try to fool me Luann. I know it's you," Jake said, pinching my nose

"Jake, it's me, Miley. Come on; ask me any question about us. I'll answer it," I said in a nasally voice.

"Okay… _Miley_. What's my real name?"

"Leslie," I whisper.

"Oh Mile, I'm sorry," Jake said, releasing my nose and giving me a hug. "It's just, your hand was cold… like Luann's was."

"It's okay, just remember for next time: I was drinking coke." The TV might only light the room at the moment, but I was able to see him blush. "I'll go get more popcorn."

I walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. As soon as I turn around, I'm face to face with Luann. Before I was even able to gasp, she rag-tied my mouth. She smirked and dragged me upstairs by my feet. Let me tell you- not fun.

She dragged me into my room and into the Hannah closet. I notice that she's wearing the same thing as me. Oh no, it's Halloween all over again. She then tied my arms and legs together with rope like last time.

"Have fun," her voice rang before the closet door closed.

I patted my jean pocket with my hand. I had my cell phone! Just need to call Jake and warn him. I dialed his number and put it on speaker because I couldn't reach my ear with my arms tied down. It immediately went to voice mail. I groan and my second thought was to call Jackson.

"Hellllo?" Jackson answers.

"Jackson, it's me, Miley. I need you to come to the Hannah closet," I said, but with the rag over my mouth, it sounded more like, "Ackson it e, Iley. I eed ou o ome o uh Annah loset."

"Huh? Miley is that you?" Jackson asked.

"Hmmuh," I said. "Et o Annah oset."

"Huh?"

"Annah loset!" I exclaim.

"Hannah closet?"

"Hmmuh," I said, impatiently.

"You want me to go there?"

"Hmmuh," I repeat.

"Kay," Jackson said before hanging up.

* * *

Back with Luann and Jake 

"Hey," Luann said before sitting next to Jake.

"Hey… where's the popcorn?"

"Uh… can you come out to the deck with me for a second?"

"Sure," he replies.

They walk out there, and Luann wastes no time getting to the point. She grabs him and kisses him. As soon as their lips touch, Jake tries to pull away. Luann quickly puts her hands on the back of his head so he wouldn't move. She lowered one of her hands to his neck; the other ripped his wig off and tossed it away.

* * *

Jackson came into the closet with a confused look on his face, probably wondering why I asked him to come in here. I made a small noise and he looked at me. 

"Oh my gosh, Miley!" he exclaimed, running over to me and taking the rag away from my mouth. "What happened?"

"Luann," I reply. He helps untie me and we go down stairs. "Where are they?" I ask once we see that they're not in the living room.

"I don't know…" Jackson says, heading to the back door. "Whoa!" I see him slip and fall.

"You okay Jackson?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I saw Jake's brown wig by Jackson's feet, which caused him to fall. I helped Jackson up and saw the door had been open. We walk outside and saw a sight of horror. My boyfriend was kissing my cousin.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is longer than usual. Hope ya liked it. 


	11. Nothing On Us

A/N: I learned from a source that Luann was spelled Luanne in HM, so I'm gonna spell it like that…

Chapter 11: Nothing On Us

My boyfriend was kissing my cousin.

I thought he could tell the difference between us.

Maybe he can. Maybe he just likes her more.

I couldn't take my eyes off my nightmare. It was if I was force to watch.

Jackson put his hand on my shoulder, as if for support as we silently watched Jake and Luanne.

Jake's hands were on her waist. It looked like he was trying to push her away. Luanne's hands were holding his head forcefully, keeping his lips pressed on hers. Jake's eyes were squinted, like he wasn't enjoying this.

He better not be.

Jake pushed her away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"What the hell Luanne?!" he exclaimed.

She just stood there smirking. If she weren't family, she'd be so dead right now. I cleared my throat and Jake turned around.

"Miley! It isn't my fault. I didn't know it was her until she kissed me," Jake said quickly.

"Jake, I know it isn't your fault," I said while walking over to him. "It's hers." I glared in Luanne's direction.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend came with me outside," Luanne said.

Okay, that's it.

"Oh, screw family!" I yelled, raising my fist. I was about to punch her, but Jake and Jackson each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back.

"Calm down Miles, I'll just tell dad so she can leave early," Jackson says.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Luanne says, continuing to smirk.

"Oh and why not?" Jackson asks her.

"Because," Luanne says before turning the other way. "Jeff!"

Some guy walks on to the deck with a camera around his neck. Luanne holds out her hand and the guy who is supposable is named Jeff puts two pictures in her hand. How she does these things? I have no idea.

Jeff left the deck and Luanne held out the pictures. I cautiously grabbed them and look at them.

The first picture was Luanne and Jake kissing. He still had his wig on, so technically he was Jared. The second picture was Luanne kissing Jake without his wig on. It took a second to register. Luanne took the pictures back.

"If you tell your dad, I'll tell the press that Jake Ryan is cheating on Hannah with Miley."

"Why I outta," Jackson threatens, trying to grabbed the pictures.

Me, not wanting Luanne to tell the press, pulled him back. Jake was apparently thinking the same thing, because he also pulled Jackson back.

"Ah, ah, ah," Luanne said to Jackson. "If you don't want me to tell the press now, you won't tell Uncle Robbie."

Jackson grumbled, but stayed still.

"Good boy," Luanne said, patting him on the top of his head, and walking inside.

"Great, what are we gonna do now?" I ask after a moment.

"What about we just not do anything till Wednesday when she leaves?" Jackson suggests.

"But then she'll still have proof that Jared is really me," Jake says.

"And if she decides to show the press, Jake will be known as a cheater, and me, Miley, will be known as a slut. Then I'll have to reveal my secret," I said.

"Ugh, living a double life is complicated," Jake says, picking up his wig from the ground and putting it on.

"Ya think?!" I ask sarcastically.

"I have an idea," Jackson says.

"What?" Jake asked him. I looked at Jackson, gesturing him to continue.

"We should get the pictures while she's sleeping tonight."

"But I have to get home soon. She won't be asleep before then," Jake says.

"Aw, what will we do without our Zombie Slayer," I tease.

"Fine, we'll do the plan tomorrow, but you have to make sure you can sleepover then," Jackson says.

"Alright," Jake agrees. "Well I should get going."

"Need a ride?" Jackson asks.

"No, I was going to walk home… in the dark… where strangers can murder me-,"

"Oh, come on," I said, taking him by the arm and walking him towards Jackson's car with Jackson following behind us. "You're so over-dramatic."

* * *

The next day, Jake and I had to do a few simple things for Luanne, nothing too big that my dad would notice. I'm guessing that's how Luanne planned it to be. Jackson has been having problems with Saint Sarah.

Apparently, from what Jackson told me, Rico likes her, so he was telling her, but she got the wrong idea. Sarah thought it was Jackson that liked her.

"Okay, that's it!" Jackson exclaimed as he walked into my room that afternoon. I had been sitting in bed, reading a magazine.

"What's it?" I ask.

"Sarah! I tried convincing her not to like me, but that only made her like me more. I told her it was Rico that liked her, but Rico got a new girlfriend. Now, she's going to 'wait' for me," he says, using air quotes around wait.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to deal with Luanne today," I said.

Around eight, Jake came over. We went to Jackson's room, and as I promised Jackson, the three of us were going to watch a movie.

"Jacob, do you mind if we watch Norbit?" I ask, sitting next to Jackson's TV with the DVD in my hand.

"Not at all, we didn't get to see the whole thing anyways."

"Kay." I popped the DVD in and we waited for Jackson before we started it.

"Ready," Jackson said, coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn and the sodas.

After the movie, it was 10 o clock, so we played board games until midnight, when we figured Luanne would be asleep by now.

"I'll go and check. I'll be right back," I told the boys. They agreed, and I tiptoed down the hall to the guest room; where she was staying.

The lights were off in the room. I could easily tell. The door was opened only wide enough for my to stick my finger in there. I gently pushed the door open wide enough so I could walk in.

Once inside, I saw the she was sleeping in a weird, uncomfortable looking position. Her body was sideways, so her feet were hanging from one side of the bed, and her head and arms were hanging from the other side.

Yet the girl still manages to hold the pillow.

She was snoring like a pig, loudly, I might add. Gosh, and people wonder why I named our pig Luanne.

I walked back into Jackson's room, giving them a thumbs up. Jackson and Jake followed me back to Luanne's room. Once our eyes got more adjusted to the darkness, I was able to see that the pictures were on the night table by Luanne's bed.

"Guys, over there," I whisper over the snoring, pointing at the night table.

I started walking over to the table. Jake and Jackson had followed until we got near the bed. I continued, carefully avoided bumping into Luanne's head. I got the pictures and started back to the guys, but Luanne's hand grasped a hold of my pajama's pant leg. I looked down and noticed that she had done that in her sleep. I tried tugging, but she wouldn't let go. I couldn't do much without waking her.

"Sweet niblets," I mutter before turning to the guys. "Take the pictures," I said to Jackson, who was closest. He reached over and grabbed them, then, returned to his spot next to Jake, not knowing what to do now.

I tugged my pant leg again. This time, she reacted.

"Mmmmm," she said. I froze, thinking she woke up.

She let go of my pant leg and turned, so that she was on her back. I took this opportunity, and Jake, Jackson, and I rushed out.

When we got back to Jackson's room, we all let out the breath each of us had been holding.

"What do we do with them?" Jackson asks.

"We should rip them up," I said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. So, Jackson got the pictures and cut them into little pieces.

"The food disposal works, right?" I ask Jackson. He gave me a strange look at first, but then understood.

The three of us went to the kitchen and disposed of the picture pieces.

We had gotten rid of the blackmail.

Jake, Jackson, and I did a three-way high-five.

Luanne's got nothing on us.

* * *

A/N: Review… please? 


	12. The Witch Is Gone

Chapter 12: The Witch Is Gone

The next day, Sunday, I woke up on my bed. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and changed. When I got downstairs, Jackson and Jake were already eating dad's pancakes.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Miley," they both said, mouths stuffed with pancakes. I shook my head, not bothering to tell them 'chew, then swallow.'

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see my dad flipping pancakes on the stove, but he wasn't there. I went back to where the guys were eating. I was about to ask them where dad was, but he came down the stairs carrying a suitcase. He was wearing his caterpillar mustache and a cowboy hat was perched on the top of his head.

"Hey bud, want some pancakes?" dad asks, continuing to the kitchen.

"Sure dad, but… what's with the suitcase?"

"Late notice Hannah conference in North Carolina," he replies while serving me my plate of pancakes. "I'll be back by Wednesday when Luanne leaves."

Is he seriously leaving Jackson and me alone with the house? Parrrty!

"And no parties," dad said as if he read my mind. Oops, the facial expression must have given it away. He handed me my pancakes and I got a fork from the utensil drawer. I joined the guys at the table. They were finishing off their pancakes.

"I'm putting you kids on Roxy time."

"Aw, man!" Jackson and I complain. Jake just sat there looking confused about what we were talking about for the second time in the past week.

"Roxy time?"

"Roxy is Hannah's body guard," I reply. "She's knows my secret."

"So what's so bad about having her watch you guys?"

"Oh, you'll see," Jackson says. Jake looks confusedly at me. I give him a soft smile and shrug. Just then, Luanne comes downstairs, shooting Jackson, Jake, and I quick glares.

"Howdy Uncle Robbie. Mmm, did you make those delicious pancakes of yours?"

"Yep, let me serve you up a plate," dad says, buying her sweet act once again.

"Thanks," she says as dad hands her plate of pancakes before she joined us at the table.

"So like I was told the others," dad said to Luanne. "I'm going to a conference in North Carolina. I'll be back on Wednesday before you leave."

The doorbell rang. I'm guessing it's Roxy time. Dad went to answer the door.

"You took the pictures didn't you," Luanne asks me once dad left the room.

"What would ever give you that idea?" I ask in mock innocence.

Roxy came into the house with a bag of her things with her. Before she was even able to come over here, the house phone rang. I got up and went to the kitchen, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Lilly in 10!" Lilly shouts into the phone. I hung up, knowing she already did.

"Lilly in 10!" I shout. The front door had still been open. Dad and Roxy got out of the way and Lilly skateboarded in, Oliver following behind.

"Hey Miles, Jake, Jackson… Luanne," Lilly said, saying Luanne's name in a lower voice, more of a grumble.

"Hey Lil, hey O-," I greet, being cut off by Luanne.

"Hey Oliver," Luanne said, giving him a flirty look. Ugh, can she be anymore obvious? I look over at Lilly. She was glaring at Luanne. Lilly so likes Oliver.

* * *

After today, the next few days went by pretty similar, minus dad's delicious pancakes. We went to school, then home. Luanne gave flirty looks at Oliver. Lilly gave the occasional glare to Luanne. Oliver, the donut, didn't even notice the conflict between the two. Even Jackson could've picked that one up.

Hannah, of course, didn't have any concerts since her manager wasn't around. There weren't any premieres for Hannah and Jake to go to together either, and even if there were, we couldn't go because we're still on 'Roxy time.' Jake, Oliver, and Lilly are lucky that they aren't on Roxy's 24/7 watch.

Jake and I haven't had any alone time together because 'Roxy's got her eyes on us,' but fortunately, tomorrow is Wednesday. Dad comes back from that Hannah conference in North Carolina. That means Roxy time is practically over, and Luanne is leaving too! Things can get back to the way they should be.

Using my arm, I reached across my night table while still laying in bed, and switched off my lamp. I turned over to my side, now facing the wall, and pulled the covers over my shoulder, falling asleep…

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Roxy doesn't make pancakes, so that means… dad's home! I jumped out of bed and ran straight down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" I squeal like a little girl, running into his arms.

"Hey bud," dad greets warmly, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Dad?!" we hear Jackson ask from his room. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Jackson says as he runs down stairs in his boxers and a t-shirt and over to us, joining in on the group hug.

"Wait…" I say after we all separate. "Where's Roxy?"

"I sent her home when I got here," dad replies. "Now why don't you kids get dressed and we can eat some pancakes?"

"Okay!" Jackson and I exclaim, excited that our dad was back. We ran upstairs and into our rooms to change.

When I got out of my room, Jackson had already made it downstairs. I as walked into the dinning room, dad came out of the kitchen with his plate of pancakes. Everything else was set. Jackson sat down, then me. Dad put his plate on the table and pulled his chair out right before Luanne came downstairs.

"Howdy Uncle Robbie," she greets.

"Hey Lu, do you want some pancakes?" dad asks.

"Sure."

Dad walks into the kitchen to serve Luanne her pancakes. Jeez, I bet she did that on purpose. Jackson and I haven't had breakfast with dad in over a week. Just the three of us, that is.

After breakfast, I helped dad clear the table.

"Dad, when does that witch get back on her broom stick and leave?" I ask while putting the pancake syrup away in the pantry.

"Miles, that isn't nice. What did she do this time?"

I debated in my head if I should tell him, but I decided not to. It would just cause complication. She's leaving anyway, right?

"Nothing, I just was wondering…"

"Well we should be leaving in about an hour, do me a favor and tell Jackson and Luanne."

"Kay dad," I said before heading upstairs.

I came down a half an hour later when dad called 'Lilly alert' from his room. I ran and opened the door right before she came in.

"Hey Lilz," I greet.

"Hey Miles," I stay by the door, keeping it open for Oliver, who always seems to tag along.

"Hey Miley," Oliver's voice rang as he came in.

"Hey Oliver," I said, turning around to close the door, but ended up meeting the face of Leslie Jacob Ryan, who as usual, was in disguise as Jared Leman.

"Hey," he quietly with a soft smile on his face. I guess he was in one of his shyer moods towards me at the moment. I thought it was cute because it reminds me a bit of sixth grade when we first met.

"Hey," I reply, almost equally as soft. I stood on the tip of my toes and gave Jake a gentle kiss on the lips, holding on to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me more support. I enjoyed this sweet kiss, until the witch came downstairs.

"Ready!"

We pulled apart, seeing Luanne with her roller bag full of her stuff. She pulled it over to the living, where Oliver and Lilly where sitting. I had heard them talking before Luanne came downstairs, another random discussion, but now, all of us: Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and I, had our attention towards her.

"I'm gonna miss you Ollie," Luanne says, giving him her usual flirty glance.

"Oh, will ya just leave him alone already?!" Lilly exclaims to Luanne.

"What are you talking about Lilly?" Luanne asks as if she didn't know.

"It's Lulu!" Lilly shouts before realizing Luanne had actually called her by her correct name. "I mean Lilly! And I'm talking about you being all flirty with Oliver since ya got here!" Luanne smirked. Oliver looked confused, not knowing what was going on. He hadn't noticed Luanne's flirty glances.

"Aw, are you jealous," Luanne says, in a teasing, babyish voice before she returned to her smirk. Lilly scoffed.

"No." I could've sworn I was Oliver's face sadden. I know Lilly too well, well enough to know that that answer was a fake, a cover up.

"Then I guess you won't mind this." In one quick move, Luanne managed to grab the collar of Oliver's shirt and pull him into a kiss.

Lilly just walked out of the house. I know she wasn't on the verge of tears, or extremely angry either. I knew she was mad at Luanne. I know how she felt. I feel like that with Luanne a lot. She couldn't stand being in the same room as Luanne any longer.

Oliver remanded still. His hands were at his sides, and his left eye was squinted partially open. I saw I glint of pure disgust in his eye.

Once Luanne pulled away, Oliver wiped is mouth with the back of his hand, which reminded me of when Luanne kissed Jake. Oliver, unlike Jake, didn't yell at her, he just stared at her with a look that asked 'are you crazy?!" Yet, he also had some confusion still written on his face from the argument Lilly and Luanne had.

We all stood there in silence, waiting for Oliver to do something. Luanne's face grew into a bored expression. I'm surprised dad and Jackson haven't come downstairs yet. First, there was yelling, now, everyone is silent.

Oliver finally did something. My luck, it was a reaction very similar, at most the same, to what I wanted to hear.

"Yuck."

Luanne looked taken back at the response. Yeah Luanne, yuck! Ha! Ha! Wait for it… ha!

"Miley, I'm going to talk to Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver says, leaving the house.

I had a smug grin on my face. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Not long after, Jackson and dad came downstairs; no clue to what had just happened.

* * *

We're at the airport: Jackson, dad, Luanne, Jake, and me. Jackson and dad saying goodbyes, and then Jake. The intercom called Luanne's plane.

"I'm gonna miss ya cuz," she said.

"Yeah, me too," I lied.

"I'll see ya'll soon," Luanne says to all of us before leaving. I slowly turned to my dad.

"What did she mean by 'see ya'll soon?!'" I ask.

"Nothing Miles, come on, let's go home," dad said with a smile. Okay, something was up, but whatever, I was happy that Luanne was gone. Hey, wouldn't you be if your problems got on a plane and left?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating often, but my math teacher thought that since I'm having her again in eight grade, she'd give us homework. Fun. So this is my longest update evers. I hope ya like it, I think I'm gonna wrap it up in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get that up soon. 


	13. He Is Always and Forever

Chapter 13: He Is Always and Forever

"I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of school!" Oliver exclaimed as he, Lilly, Jackson, Jake, and I walked into my house.

School had kinda sucked in the fact that we didn't have to go there yesterday, but in a way it was cool. When Jackson, Jake, and I got to school, we saw Lilly and Oliver at Lilly's locker- holding hands!

Apparently, Oliver had like Lilly too, which is one of the reasons he didn't really notice Luanne. I'm still a little surprised that he was able to keep his crush more low key than Lilly. Eh, maybe it's because he's a guy.

"I know! One more day till summer vacation!" Lilly said. I closed the front door and laced my hand with Jakes.

"Which means…" Oliver begins.

"Surfing!" Oliver and Lilly finish together in unison before doing a high-five.

"Jeez, I feel like the odd one out now," Jackson says. "I'm the only one in the group that's not with someone, and I hang out with my little sister and her best friends, except for Jacob, he's been my best friend."

"Hey!" Oliver, Lilly, and I shout in unison.

"You choose to hang out with us," I retort. Jackson laughs.

"I know, I'm just kidding… though I wouldn't mind a girlfriend…" his voice faded and he had a goofy grin on his face. The doorbell rang, snapping him out of his trans.

"I'll get it," I said, being closest to the door. I walk to the door and opened it, seeing Saint Sarah. "Hey Sarah."

"Oh, hey Miley," she says. "Is Jackson home?"

"Yeah, come in." I opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

"Thanks," Sarah said as she stepped into the house. The group had been watching me since I opened the door, curious to see who it was.

"Hi Lilly, Jake, Oliver," she said.

"Hey," Jake said, casually.

"Hi," Oliver said, over firmly. His eyes were squinted towards her, in sign of slight anger, probably because of the whole 'flour child' thing. I'm guessing that he still can't believe someone could resist 'Big Daddy Oken.' Lilly nudged him in the ribs because of his rudeness.

"Hey Sarah," Lilly said. Sarah walked over to Jackson.

"Hey Jackson."

"Hi…." He replied. "Miley, can you help me with something in the kitchen," Jackson was already on his way there before I gave a reply, so I just followed him.

Once we were out of hearing range, Jackson began talking.

"Great, I'm the refrigerator to 14 year old magnets," he says sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. How does she know where we live?!"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_I got up and answer the door, finding Sarah, looking at her donation bin_

"_Hello sir or madam, would you like to donate- oh, hi Miley," she said. "You live here?"_

"_Yeah, come on in Sarah," I said, waving her in. "So, how's the collecting going?"_

"_Pretty good, I woke up at four this morning so I could raise money at the fish market…" she went on and on about the things she does in the morning._

"_You get up this early every morning?!" Lilly asks._

"_No, on Saturdays I sleep in till 5:30."_

End Flashback

"Well, that sounds like Sarah," Jackson says.

"So what's the problem?"

"Don't you remember what I told you? She likes me. She's going to 'wait' for me!"

"Oh yeah…" I said. "Why don't you at least find out why she's here?"

"Because…" Jackson said, but wasn't able to think of a reason. "Fine."

We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Sarah were causally talking, that is, until they saw Jackson and I saw back into the room.

"Uh… what's up, Sarah?" Jackson asked unsurely. Sarah's smile seemed to brighten at the greeting.

"I was wondering if we could talk outside for a sec…" she said.

"Sure," Jackson said, leading her to the deck. Once they were gone, I plopped myself on a seat next to Jake on the couch.

"Hey," I said, mainly to Jake.

"Hey," Jake responded. "My mom and dad made sure I didn't Zombie High episode shoots this summer, and they haven't mentioned anything about a vacation or any movies deals that they might have signed me in. I think I might have my first regular summer since the summer before sixth grade!"

"That's great Jacob," I said, smiling. "This'll be our first summer together."

Lilly cleared her throat. I looked over at her. She was looking at me, waving her hand back and forth between her and Oliver.

"Together as in the four of us!" I said with a smile that was overly bright for this situation. "Well, including Jackson, that would be the five of us…" Jackson came into the room without Sarah.

"Miles, I need two great seats for Hannah's last day of school concert tomorrow at the Malibu Stadium!"

"With Sarah?" I questioned, confused.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, but can I have the tickets?" Jackson asked desperately.

"What's the magic word?" I said in a singsong voice.

"Please?" Jackson asked in a flat tone.

"Sure, I'll give them to you later when you tell me that oh-so-interesting story."

"Thanks, I owe ya!" Jackson said as he hurried back outside to the deck.

"Ya sure do!" I shouted before he closed the door.

"So… about Hannah's end of the year concert…" Jake began speaking to the three of us. "Are all of us going?

"Nope," I answer first for all of us. They gave me questioning, yet slightly shocked looks. "_Hannah Montana_ is going with her boyfriend _Jake Ryan_, and _Lola Lufnagle_ and her new boyfriend _Mike_… Stand-ley the third," I started laughing, and so did Lilly and Jake.

"Hey!" Oliver defensively. "I couldn't think of anything, and the microphone stand was right there!"

* * *

After dinner, I got the two tickets to tomorrow's Hannah concert from the Hannah closet. Front row, center. I walked over to Jackson's room with the tickets and knocked on the door, eager to hear about what happened with Saint Sarah. Once he opened the door, I handed him the two tickets. 

"Hey," I greeted, walking into his room and taking a seat on his unmade bed.

"Hey," he replied, closing the door. "Thanks again for the tickets."

"No problem, so what happened with Sarah?" Jackson took a seat on his blue beanbag chair that he had by his TV.

"Well… she said that she was sorry for all the things she had us do. She said that she never really had a boyfriend before and that she didn't know that those things aren't what ya usually do. I don't know, but the way Sarah looked made me ask her out to the concert. She was going to go against it, saying that we could collect money to donate to the homeless shelter, but I told her that she shouldn't be dedicating her whole life to charity. I told her that she should have some fun for herself every once and a while, and she agreed to go to the concert with me."

"Aw, it looks like someone's starting to develop an interest for Saint Sarah," I teased.

"I am not!" Jackson exclaimed, yet I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink. Hmm…

* * *

I laid in bed that night, just thinking. 

I'm technically Hannah Montana when I have my blonde wig on, but when I take it off, I'm Miley Stewart, who's boyfriend is Jared Leman, but technically, when he takes his brown wig off, he's Jake Ryan.

Jake, Jared, Jacob, Leslie… whatever you want to call him… is perfect. No, not perfect, perfect, because quote my alter ego, 'nobody's perfect.' Jake is… puzzle piece perfect, like I know that we just… fit, ya know? Like we are meant to be.

He is that shy sixth grader that I first met, and he is the cocky and egotistical Jake Ryan that everyone knows. He is funny, we joke around a lot. He is serious. When I need to talk to him about something important, he's all ears. He is supportive. When I need him to help me out, he's backing me up all the way. He made himself an alter ego so I could be happy, and so we don't always have to deal with fans one way or another.

When I'm with him, I feel feelings that I can't even describe. He makes me feel so special. I've known him for almost four years now. We got together in Tennessee, and fate brought us back together after I became teen popstar Hannah Montana, and Jacob became Hottie of the Year Jake Ryan. Isn't that a sign? He was and is my first, only, and current boyfriend.

I want to be with him… always… and forever…

The End.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before I get pelted by rotten tomatoes because of my sucky ending, I wanna say that I'm planning to do a sequel. If I get enough feedback on this chapter that is, and don't worry, because I planned a good ending for the sequel, which is weird cause I don't know what's gonna happen in between the beginning and end. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my story, because without you, I probably wouldn't have written this far. You guys encourage me to update. So thanks again, and please review. I wanna know if people want me to continue the 'Hear Me' series. 

By the way, I think I will be the first person in HM fanfiction to write a story that consists of the pairing Jackson/Sarah if I do a sequel (if i wouldn't be, please correct me.) I'm not sure which name the pairing should have, so if you wanna give your opinion, then don't forget to put it in your review.

A. Jarah

B. Sackson


End file.
